Duch ze starego zamku/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do dziewiętnastego odcinka serialu anime Sonic X Duch ze starego zamku. Transkrypt Dubbing japoński (z polskimi napisami) {Intro do serialu} tytułowa scena przedstawia wyspę, na której widać zamek zarówno na zewnątrz, jak i w środku. W zamku przez chwilę było słychać jakieś dziecięce głosy. Na wyspie jest [[Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X)|Sonic], który ziewa na wieży.] Scenarzysta: Tutaj będzie idealnie. dole reżyser rozmawia z [[Lindsey Thorndyke|Lindsey], która kręci film na tej wyspie.] Reżyser: Słuchaj. To spokojna scena, więc skoncentruj się na emocjach. Nie próbuj udawać ze zwykłym wyrazem twarzy. (do towarzyszącego jej aktora) To samo tyczy się ciebie. Nie przesadzaj bardziej, niż na próbach. przyjaciele Sonica: [[Amy Rose (Sonic X)|Amy], Tails, Cream i Cheese w towarzystwie Elli i Chrisa są na wyspie, by obejrzeć, jak powstaje film.] Kamerzysta: Jeszcze jest nieco zamazany. macha ręką do swojej mamy. Amy: Ello? do pozostałych Ella przebrana za wieśniaczkę. Amy: Co to za strój? Chris: Też wystąpisz w filmie? Ella: Tak. W pobliskiej wiosce dali ogłoszenie, że szukają statystów, ale nie było zainteresowania. Dobrze wyglądam? podnosi rękę, by ogłosić ciszę na planie. Reżyser: Zaczynamy kręcić. zostaje rozpoczęte. Lindsey gra kobietę, która chce wyjechać razem z mężem. Lindsey: Nie! Weź mnie ze sobą! Nie zostawiaj mnie! przez aktora mąż ukochanej odchodzi. Lindsey: Czekaj, Ashley! Czekaj! scenariusza Lindsey upada na kolana i zaczyna płakać. Reżyser: Cięcie! Dobrze! Amy: Twoja mama jest niesamowita, Chris. śmieje się nieśmiało. Do niego, Tailsa i Amy podchodzi Lindsey. Lindsey: Dobrze się bawisz, Chris? Chris: Tak! Lindsey: A gdzie twoi przyjaciele? Powiedziałeś, że ich przyprowadzisz. Tails: Dzień dobry. Lindsey: Ojej, ale wspaniale zrobione! To prezent od ludzi od efektów specjalnych? jest zakłopotany tym pytaniem. Tails: Ona o nas nie wie? Chris: Taka już jest moja mama. Przy okazji, gdzie Cream i reszta? Tails: Kto wie. ogląda nagranie. Reżyser: Co to jest? nagraniu było widać Cream i Cheese’a, którzy z ciekawości podglądali Lindsey z krzaka. Reżyser: Stop! wskazuje na przyczynę palcem. Reżyser: Tam. ich widok Chris robi przerażoną minę i zastanawia minę, po co Cream i Cheese to zrobili. Reżyser: To zwierzęta? Montażysta: Później z łatwością je usuniemy cyfrowo. Reżyser: Rozumiem. Zajmij się tym. No dobrze, przejdźmy do następnej sceny! odetchnął z ulgą. Sonic zaś wchodzi do komnaty niespostrzeżony. Podczas przygotowań do następnego ujęcia Chris, Ella, Tails, Amy oraz znalezieni Cream i Cheese siedzą na schodach. Chris: Obejrzyjmy to stąd. Scenarzysta: Zacznijmy próbę! ujęcie zostaje rozpoczęte. Na nim grana przez Lindsey postać biegnie w stronę ukochanego, którego gra towarzyszący jej aktor. Lindsey: Kochanie, kochanie, zaczekaj! Nie odchodź! Błagam, najdroższy! kamerzysta uderza o coś, co wygląda jak jakiś talizman na posągu. Kamerzysta: Co to jest? Jest w kadrze. chwilę Sonic jest uwięziony w fioletowej poświacie. Kamerzysta uznaje jednak za rozsądniejsze by przestawić kamerę gdzie indziej. Kamerzysta: Chwilka. Spróbuję przesunąć kamerę. tych słowach przestawia kamerę gdzie indziej. Fioletowa poświata znika z zamku, co dziwi Sonica. Sonic: Co to było? ujęcie jest robione od nowa. Lindsey: Czekaj! Nie odchodź, najdroższy! [[talizman] zasłaniał obraz.] Kamerzysta: Nic to nie dało. Dobra. końcu kamerzysta zdejmuje talizman. Scenarzysta: Zaczynamy kręcić! nie zauważa, że talizman położony jest w stronę [[Księżyc|Księżyca].] Reżyser: Gotowi... Akcja! W zamku rozgrywana jest scena, w której grana przez Lindsey postać idzie ze świecą przez długi korytarz, oświetlając drogę. Po przejściu obok ściany dało się słyszeć jakiś dźwięk. Dźwiękowiec: Przepraszam, ale tam słychać jakiś hałas. Reżyser: Cięcie! Sonic znajduje się w górnej części zamku i patrzy na widok z góry, po czym biegnie dalej. Ella i Chris są przy Lindsey. Ella: Ale się stresowałam. Dźwiękowiec: Dziwne, nie widzę żadnych nieprawidłowości. do niego scenarzysta. Scenarzysta: I jak? Dźwiękowiec: Wszystko chyba jest w porządku. oknie pełnia księżyca świeci się. Reżyser: Zacznijmy więc drugie ujęcie. rozgrywana jest ponownie; i tak jak poprzednio znów dało się usłyszeć jakiś dźwięk. Dźwiękowiec: Przepraszam, ale tam słychać jakiś hałas. Reżyser: Cięcie! Znowu? Starczy na dziś. siedzi w swojej komnacie, by zmyć makijaż. Nagle ktoś puka do drzwi. Otwiera je Chris. Chris: Miałaś dziś długi dzień, mamo. Lindsey: Chris, jeszcze nie śpisz? Chris: No. Chciałem ci życzyć dobrej nocy. Lindsey: Chris... (Przytula się do syna) Dobranoc, Chris. Chris: Dobranoc, mamo. Lindsey: Do zobaczenia. Chris: Powodzenia jutro, mamo. Lindsey: Dziękuję, Chris. korytarzu jest dźwiękowiec wyposażony w niezwykły sprzęt, dzięki któremu ma sprawdzić źródło hałasu. Dźwiękowiec: Zastanawia mnie, co to był za hałas. idzie do swojej komnaty. Ku swemu zdziwieniu widzi Tailsa, czytającego jakieś czasopismo. Chris: Gdzie są wszyscy? Tails: Amy i reszta poszli do pokoju Elli. Chris: Sonic też? Tails: Nie. Nie wiem, gdzie on jest. Chris: Ciekawe, gdzie poszedł. międzyczasie Sonic był na dworze. Po chwili zauważa piedestał, na którym stał talizman, po czym go podnosi. Zaś dźwiękowcowi udaje się namierzyć źródło nieznanego dźwięku. Dźwiękowiec: To gdzieś tutaj. ściany i poruszając sprzętem o nią, słyszy odgłos podobny do odgłosów i śmiechu małych dzieci. Nagle obok dźwiękowca pojawiają się… [[Boom|małe duchy]!] Dźwiękowiec: Słyszę dziecięce głosy. nie wzbudzić u dźwiękowca, małe duchy znikają. Dźwiękowiec patrzy jeszcze raz na ścianę. Także Lindsey słyszy tajemnicze śmiechy. Lindsey: Chris? uważnie na drzwi. Nie wie, że to nie Chris się śmiał. Wraca z powrotem do zmycia makijażu, ale po chwili znów słyszy śmiech dzieci. Lindsey traci cierpliwość. Lindsey: Wiem, że to ty, Chris. (Wstaje) Nie chowaj się, wyłaź! nikt nie odpowiadał. Lindsey: Dziwne. Przesłyszałam się? lustrze w odbiciu Lindsey widać upiorną twarz. Nieświadoma niczego Lindsey siada na krzesło. Lindsey: Może jestem zmęczona. patrzy na swoje odbicie w lustrze, gdzie widzi… twarz ducha! Duch: Chris. patrzy uważnie na talizman, który trzyma. Sonic: Księżyc. talizman do góry nogami. Sonic: Ta strona to słońce. Co to znaczy? zamku panowało wielkie zamieszanie związane ze zniknięciem Lindsey. Wszyscy zaczynają jej szukać. Ekipa filmowa: Lindsey! Lindsey! Gdzie jesteś? Chris: Mamo! zamku także Ella, Amy, Cream i Cheese szukają Lindsey. Ella: Droga pani, gdzie pani jest? Amy: Mamo Chrisa, gdzie jesteś? Cream: Mamo Chrisa! Cheese wydaje niepokojące odgłosy, jakby coś wyczuł. Cream: Co? Co się stało? czwórka słyszy dziecięce odgłosy. Amy: Co? Czyj to głos? Ella podchodzi do ściany, z której dało się usłyszeć te śmiechy. Ella: Dźwięk dochodzi zza ściany. (Puka do ściany) Droga pani, to pani? Amy: Pójdę po pomoc! ubiegła parę kroków, wyłaziły to ze ściany, to z podłogi… duchy! Zjawy porywają Ellę, Cream i Cheese’a do ściany. Sonic w ostatniej chwili słyszy hałasy. Sonic: Amy? i Chris jako pierwsi dobiegają na miejsce zdarzenia. Chris: Co się stało, Amy? na próżno usiłuje wyciągnąć Ellę, Cream i Cheese’a ze ściany. Amy: Szybko, pomocy! trójka ciągnie Ellę za rękę, ale było za późno: Ella została wessana do ściany jak przez odkurzacz, a Tails, Chris i Amy upadają na ziemię. Amy: Ella! Cream! Cheese! chwili Sonic dobiega na miejsce, trzymając ze sobą talizman. Sonic: Co się stało? Amy: Dziwne duchy wciągnęły Ellę, Cream i Cheese w ścianę! Sonic: Duchy? ze ściany wylazły cztery małe duchy, które chichoczą wesoło. Lecz Sonic szykuje się do ataku. Sonic: Wy... uderzeniu w ścianę odblokowana zostaje jasnoróżowa oświata przy ścianie. Chris: Co to? wychodzą z poświaty i znów próbują atakować pozostałych. Amy, Chris i Tails rzucają się do ucieczki, lecz Sonic zostaje, by je zaatakować, ale się nie da, bo są one niewidzialne. Sonic: Do licha, nie mogę ich trafić! duchy zdążyły porwać Tailsa. Chris i Amy: Tails! zostaje wessany w głąb oświaty. Sonic nadal próbuje atakować duchy, jednak bezskutecznie. Sonic: O nie! późno zorientował się, że zostaje złapany i wciągnięty w oświatę. Chris i Amy: Sonic! Sonic: Chris! błyskawicznie łapie talizman. Chris: Co to jest? kawałki rozbitej ściany unoszą się w powietrze, by zablokować dostęp. Sonic: Piedestał na dziedzińcu! Musi być tam coś z tym powiązanego! tym zdaniu ściana jakby na nowo była cała. Na ten widok Amy wpada w furię i uderza [[Piko Piko Hammer (Sonic X)|młotem] w ścianę, by znów ją zniszczyć.] Amy: Sonic! Oddawajcie Sonica! Sonic! Przyjaciele! (Zaczyna płakać) Sonic... milczeniu Chris trzyma talizman. {Karty postaci} ranka pod zamek przyjeżdża oddział policji. Policjant: Personel szukał całą noc, jednak nie zdołał jej znaleźć. Tak jak przypuszczałem. Dźwiękowiec: "Tak jak przypuszczałem"? Coś takiego już wcześniej się działo? Policjant: Tak. Chris i Amy stoją obok wskazanego przez Sonica piedestału. Chris: Tutaj jest. Amy: Ktoś musiał to zabrać. Chris: Tak, możesz mieć rację. Tu jest coś napisane. (Czyta napis) „Pojawia się z księżycem. Znika ze słońcem"? Co to może znaczyć? odczuwa przez chwilę powiew wiatru. Wystawia rękę w kierunku trawy, która falowała pod wpływem wiatru. Amy: Co jest? Chris: Czuć wiatr spod piedestału. Możliwe, że coś pod nim jest. tą odpowiedź Amy wyjmuje swój młot i z całej siły wali w piedestał, gdzie ukazane są schody. Chris: Schody? Czyli jednak coś pod nim było. Amy: Sonic też tam musi być. Chodźmy. Chris łapie ją za rękę. Chris: To niebezpieczne! Poza tym nie wiemy, co się tam znajduje. Amy: A ty co niby robisz? Chria: Cóż... Policja już tu jest, więc wszyscy mogą iść poszukać. jego odpowiedzią Amy idzie po schodach na dół. Chris: Amy! Rany... dwójka schodzi na dół po korytarzu, który prowadzi nie wiadomo dokąd. Amy: Myślałam, że się boisz. Chri: Jasne, że się boję. A ty nie? Amy: Wcale! [Nagle kropla wody spada ze stalaktytu na ubranie Amy, co ją mocno wypłoszyło. Sonic, Cream, Cheese, Tails, Ella i Lindsey są nadal uwięzieni w jasnoróżowej oświacie, gdzie znów słychać tajemnicze śmiechy. Za Soniciem stoją dwa małe duchy Boo, a obok nich – ich przywódca, [[King Boom Boo (Sonic X)|King Boom Boo].] Amy: Chciałabym kiedyś żyć na własną rękę, wynajmując tanie mieszkanie na Station Square. I guzik mnie obchodzi, czy będzie małe. I chcę otworzyć jadłodajnię o nazwie "Kuchnia Amy". Chris: Brzmi nieźle. w stronę Chrisa i Amy lecą cztery małe duchy, by ich złapać. Nieruchomieją, gdy Amy pokazuje im na talizmanie stronę Słońca, przez co uciekają w popłochu. Chris: To jakiś talizman? Amy: Możliwe... Dobra, z jego pomocą się ich pozbędę! biegnie w stronę duchów. Chris: Amy, czekaj! dobiegają do ostatniej części długiego korytarza. Amy: Gdzie my jesteśmy? Chris: To zamkowa piwnica? Ważniejsze jednak jest to, gdzie one zniknęły. Chris zauważa uciekinierów. Chris: Amy, tam! uciekają, przelatując przez drzwi. Sonicowi udaje się odzyskać przytomność i zauważyć, gdzie teraz się znajduje. Zauważa po chwili małe duchy, a potem… King Bomm Boo! Chris i Amy stoją przy drzwiach. Chris: Chodźmy. Amy: Dobrze. otworzeniu drzwi Amy wystawia ręce z talizmanem do środka, by upewnić się, czy nie ma tam żadnych duchów. Amy: Sonic? nikt nie odpowiedział; Chris i Amy weszli wobec tego do środka. Chris: Jest tu coś? Amy: Gdzie oni są? Chris: To dziwne. Jestem pewny, że tu wlecieli. Amy: Sonic? Sonic? Sonic: Amy! Chris! Tutaj! był jednak Sonic; tyle że on był uwięziony na suficie. Chris i Amy: Sonic! Sonic: Uważajcie! King Boom Boo (naśladujący głos Sonica): Amy, kochanie. jest zszokowany tym, co usłyszał; dla Amy nie robi to różnicy. Amy: A ty co tak nagle z tym wyjeżdżasz? King Boom Boo (mówi głosem Sonica): Mam prośbę. Umieść tę klepsydrę w tej szczelinie. Amy (rumieni się): Jasne. Chcesz, żebym to włożyła... się, by zobaczyć, gdzie postawić talizman. I zauważa miejsce przy oknie. Amy: Tutaj! w stronę okna. Chris: Amy! Sonic: Amy? Co się dzieje? Co ty chcesz zrobić? Amy: To tutaj? King Boom Boo (mówi głosem Sonica): Tak, Amy. Umieść tę klepsydrę w szczelinie, księżycem do góry. Amy: Księżyc... talizman do góry nogami w stronę Księżyca. Amy: To ta strona! Chris: Nie powinnaś tego robić, Amy. Amy: Wszystko gra, skoro Sonic tak mówi. Sonic: Nie rób tego, Amy! King Boom Boo (mówi głosem Sonica): Kocham cię, Amy. podejrzewając niczego, Amy stawia talizman na stronie Księżyca. Amy: Sonic, Chris też to słyszał. Ależ to zawstydzające. na stronie Księżyca talizman świeci się na jasnoniebiesko. Amy i Chris to dostrzegają. Na wolność wydostaje się King Boom Boo w towarzystwie małych duchów. Amy: Kto to? King Boom Boo (mówi głosem Sonica): Kocham cię, Amy. i duchy śmieją się z tego dowcipu w jego wykonaniu. Amy: Głos, który słyszałam, nie należał do Sonica? Sonic: Dokładnie. Ten potwór mnie naśladował! Amy: To okropne! Jak śmiesz bawić się uczuciami kobiety! Nie wybaczę ci tego! się do ataku, by zadać swym młotem cios King Boom Boo, ale ten znika, przez co Amy o mało nie upada na podłogę, lecz zostaje schwytana przez potwora. Sonic i Chris: Amy! Amy: Puszczaj! nie może uwolnić się z objęć King Boom Boo, a jeden z duchów wchodzi do jej ciała. Ucieszony pierwszym zwycięstwem King Boom Boo delikatnie stawia Amy na ziemię. Chris podbiega do niej. Chris: Amy. Amy, nic ci nie jest? jej oczy przypominają oczy małych duchów. Po chwili unosi się w powietrze. Amy (mówi głosem małego ducha): Poświęcę cię dla Króla Boom Boo. Chris: Niemożliwe! tym chłopiec ucieka ile sił, lecz Amy pędzi za nim, próbując go dobić swym młotem. Oglądając to, King Boom Boo ryczy gromkim śmiechem, a małe duchy chichoczą. Chris jednak potyka się o kamień i upada na ziemię. Zbliża się do niego Amy, które chichocze strasznie. Chris: Ocknij się, Amy! szykuje się do zadania ciosu, ale pudłuje, gdyż Chris nadal ucieka. Oglądając to, King Boom Boo nadal ryczy gromkim śmiechem, a małe duchy wciąż chichoczą. Chris: Sonic! Pomóż! pędzi za nim. Sonic: Chris! Wyciągnij mnie stąd! Chris jest w pułapce bez wyjścia. Chris: Amy, przestań! podnosi młot do góry, by zadać Chrisowi, lecz nagle nieruchomieje, widząc… talizman. Chris też to zauważa. Chris: Jeśli dobrze pamiętam... King Boom Boo (mówiący głosem Sonica): Tak, Amy. Umieść tę klepsydrę w szczelinie, księżycem do góry. Chris (do siebie): Symbole na klepsydrze to księżyc i słońce. pojawia się napis "Pojawia się z księżycem. Znika ze słońcem". Chris: Łapię! talizman. Chris: Kiedy wschodzi księżyc, pojawiają się! to, King Boom Boo i jego posłańcy szarżują w stronę chłopca. Chris: A kiedy wschodzi słońce, znikają! ustawieniu talizmanu w odpowiednim poziomie, światło pojawia się na suficie, oślepiając duchy, które krzyczą z przerażenia. Sonic zaś wydostaje się na zewnątrz i ląduje przy Amy, którą uwalnia od jednego z duchów. Sonic: Nic ci nie jest, Amy? Sonica, Amy cieszy się niemiłosiernie i przytula się do niego. Amy: Sonic? Sonic! Sonic: Hej, to nie czas na takie rzeczy! duchy lecą w ich stronę, by zaatakować. Sonic: I wy! kilka małych duchów, które zostają pokonane. Sonic: Walczmy! małe duchy zbliżają się w stronę Amy. Amy: Nie wybaczę wam! wszystkie duchy w ścianę. Gdy pojawiają się kolejne, widać u niej było złość. Lecz małe duchy wpadły na pomysł, by zamienić się w… [[Boom Boo (Sonic X)|wielkiego ducha Boo]!] Amy: Jedyną osobą, która może tu narzekać... pozę do ataku. Amy: Jestem ja! Sonic jak i King Boom Boo patrzą na pokonanego ducha, który tkwi w ścianie. Chris stoi przy swojej mamie. Chris: Mamo! Mamo! powoli odzyskuje przytomność. Lindsey: Chris? Dzień dobry wszystkim. Chris: Nie powinnaś teraz mówić "dzień dobry". Sonic: Chris! Uciekajmy, póki mamy okazję! Tails: Sonic! Sonicowi [[Pierścień (Sonic X)|pierścień].] Sonic: Jasne! Boom Boo i Sonic przygotowują się do ataku, reszta szykuje się do ucieczki, poza Chrisem. Chris: No tak! Idźcie przodem. Chris powoli zabiera talizman, Sonic atakuje King Boom Boo [[Spin Attack (Sonic X)|Spin Attackiem], popychając go w stronę ściany, która przykrywa go całego.] Sonic: Narka! (Ucieka) Chris: Szybko. Jeszcze tylko kawałek. Lindsey: Ale boli mnie noga i nie mogę iść. reszty podbiega Sonic. Sonic: Co? Jeszcze tu jesteście? Chris: Sonic, a co z tamtym gościem? Sonic: Spokojnie. Pokonałem go. się jednak, że King Boom Boo przeżył trafienie w ścianę, a co najgorsze – atak ten rozwścieczył go tak mocno, że zniszczył drzwi. Sonic: Co? ich oczach King Boom Boo pożera kamienne schody, by ich dopaść. Sonic łapie Lindsey. Sonic: Do licha! Ale uparty! dobiegają do wyjścia. Sonic: Chris, szybciej! potyka się o schodek. Amy: Oż ty... całej siły Amy wali swoim młotem w piedestał, a Chris wali talizman w odpowiednie miejsce, gdzie chwilę później świeci się jasnoniebieska oświata. Chris: Którą stroną włożyłem? Amy: Księżycem do góry. Chris: Tak może być? Sonic: Nie przejmuj się tym. Lindsey: To była część filmu? Następny film ma być filmem fantasy? [Do reszty podbiega zaniepokojony reżyser w towarzystwie asystenta i policjanta. Reżyser: Hej! Lindsey, cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. Lindsey: A coś się stało? Policjant: Macie szczęście, że mu uciekliście. Chris: Mu? To znaczy, że wiedział pan o tym duchu? Policjant: Mój dziadek mi o nim opowiedział. Powiedział, że będąc młodym, on i jego przyjaciel poszli do lasu poszukać czegoś legendarnego... to wszystko patrzą małe duchy, a ich śmiech nadal było słychać. {Napisy końcowe} Dubbing polski Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X